


MLM: Man Loving Moths

by Mimikyu193



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Consentacles, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I’m planning on making more but I want to know what you think, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mothiva Being a Bitch as Always, Multi, Neo is trans, Oral Forplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Precious Baby Plant, Service Top, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character, Video Game Mechanics Be Damned, Zasp is a Simp, fungus, kind of, or at least something like that, self lubricant, technically, trans headcannon, zombie fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikyu193/pseuds/Mimikyu193
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not result in a bigger story.
Relationships: Kabbu/Leif (Bug Fables), Kabbu/Professor Neolith (Bug Fables), Leif/Kabbu/Profesor Neolith (Bug Fables), Leif/Professor Neolith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	MLM: Man Loving Moths

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic. Please be gentle! >.<

Kabbu had once thought that he could never find companionship after the death of his mentor. But now it was different. Now, not only did he have amazing team mates in Vi and Leif, he also had his beloved boyfriends Neo and Leif. 

Professor Neolith was a sweet moth colored all in tints of brown. A top researcher in the ancient artifacts that could lead to the fabled Eternal Sapling, he had met Kabbu in Lost Sands after being saved by him from a group of thieves. The two had liked each other from the get go and they started a relationship fairly quickly. 

Though the two only saw each other for short times, they always made use of it. Telling each other what happened since they last met, leading to a make out session, leading to smut. Kabbu’s equipment was average in length but thicker.

After the start of team Snakemouth is when things get interesting. Though the adventurers had only known each other for a short period of time, the three had become very close, the near death experiences likely helping. The three had also experienced many emotionally intimate moments together, such as Kabbu’s trials faced getting to Bugaria, or the revaluation of what truly happened to Leif in Snake Mouth Den, or Vi’s relationship with her sister.

But you’re not here to read every step of the journey, are you? No, you have other fics for that. What you came here for was some good, old fashioned, porn. So enough back story, let’s get into it with a fun filled romp between the Green Ranger himself and a surprisingly noisy professor.

The moth and beetle had been seeing each other every now and then for a while. Little breaks from research would let the two talk, but resent activity had made it impossible to get any further. Tonight, however, was going to be all about them.

Neo was propped up against his desk in his study located under the library while Ka was adjusting the condom on his penis. Neo was wet and was starting to whine impatiently at his boyfriend.

“Hold on,” huffed the the somewhat stressed beetle, having finally gotten the condom on. “I know we have been planning this for a while, but you have to remember that we need protection. There could be an accident and-“

“I know hun, I’m sorry for being impatient, but I just want you inside me right now and I just really miss this.” Neo had been stressed as well recently and he desperately needed Kabbu right now.

“Okay, I’m gonna go in now, just tell me when I should start thrusting,” said Ka as he prepared to enter the needy moth on the table. He inserted himself into the wet opening, already drawing moans from the professor.

A short moment that felt like an eternity passed as his body adjusted to the added girth inside him. “Ready.”

Kabbu began thrusting into his partner, who was already letting out pleasured gasps and and short moans.

“More, harder, please,” bellowed the taller partner as thrust after thrust brought him closer to his much anticipated climax.

Kabbu complied with the pleads as he put more power into his thrusts, drawing out his name, as well as a few expletives. He didn’t know why, but the sounds coming from his boyfriend gave him more confidence in himself than beating any foe ever could. Perhaps it was the the idea that he’s the only one to get to see the professor like this, needy, begging, noisy, and utterly speechless. The trust between the two was immense and it only went deeper with each moment together.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt the pressure rising in his body.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” warned the shorter bug as his pace became more frequent and his thrusts more erratic.

“Me too,” replied Neo in a shaky, moaning voice. The two kiss as Kabbu gives a couple deep, mighty thrusts. Neo clenched around his cock as a wave of pleasure washed over him, Ka finishing inside him with the condom still in tacked.

Neo couldn’t stop his after-glow thoughts from drifting into what if scenarios, especially ones involving what would happen without the protective wrapping. He could imagine it, belly full with the the promise of a new life on the way.

While a future family with his loving partner sounded so great to him, he knew Kabbu wouldn’t be ready for that for a while, being an adventurer and all. Kabbu’d never try to have a child with him if he felt like Neo would have to raise them by himself, which happened quite frequently to other families.

The two cleaned up the desk and the surrounding area before cleaning themselves off and going off their separate ways again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. Let me know if you want more. ;)


End file.
